Teaching a Loud
by zachlor16
Summary: Sequel to Meeting a Loud. Lincoln is now a full member of the Loud family. But now he has to face a all new challenge: school.
1. Chapter 1

**One year ago, a fanfic called Meeting a Loud was born and it took the fandom by storm. Now one year after its publication, its successor has risen. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the sequel to Meeting a Loud. Without further ado, I present Teaching a Loud.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In Royal Woods, Michigan a brisk September wind blew through the town. Within that town a man wearing a blue suit and brown pants who was bald with a little hair on the back of his head sat in his office in Royal Woods Elementary school looking over some paperwork for the new school year and for the new students that would be joining. He was currently waiting on a few more parents to come and register their kids for kindergarten. As he's looking over the paperwork, he hears his intercom go off.

"Yes Cheryl?" the man asked.

"Principal Huggins, the Rita Loud is here." Cheryl told him.

"Thank you, Cheryl." Huggins said. "Send her in." The door opens to reveal Rita Loud with two folders in one hand and her purse on her shoulder. "Hello Rita. How are you?"

"I'm fine Principal Huggins." Rita tells him.

"Rita, I've told you this before. Call me Wilbur." Huggins says.

"Sorry. Just trying to be formal." Rita says.

"Of course." Huggins assures her. "So I take it you are here to register your daughter Lisa for kindergarten?"

"Yes." Rita answered. "But not just her." Huggins gives her a confused look. He was only aware of Lisa being registered for school. He knew that she had another young daughter, but she was just a baby so she was still too young to come to school yet. And all her other daughters were already in school so he was clueless.

"Who else are you registering Rita?" Huggins asked.

"My son." Rita answered. Now this took Huggins by surprise. This was new information.

"Your son?" Huggins asked. Rita nodded. "I was unaware that you had a son."

"Well I don't blame you for not knowing because it only happened recently." Rita explained. "A few weeks ago we took in a foster child for a friend of my husband. After a few weeks, we didn't want to give him up and the girls became attached to him. So we adopted him."

"I see." Huggins said while rubbing his chin. "I must say, that's quite admirable of you to adopt a foster child. So I take it that one of those folders holds his information?" Rita nods and hands him the folder. He opens it up and sees a picture of a boy who was about eleven years old with white hair and an overbite. He also noticed that the tooth was chipped. He then saw the name. "Lincoln. He looks like a fine young man."

"Oh he is." Rita said with a smile which turned into a frown. "But he's had it rough."

"Oh? Care to explain?" Huggins asked.

"Lincoln was in another foster home before he came to live with us." Rita told him. "It was a foster home filled with boys and while he was there, the boys abused him. Terribly abused him. And when he finally arrived to us, he was terribly shy and terrified."

"My stars." Huggins gasped. "I can't imagine what he must've gone through his mind through that time."

"I know." Rita sighed. "But thanks to the girls he started to come out of his shell because before he came here he only interacted with his dog, Charles."

"That's good to hear." Huggins said. "Now is there anything I should know about your son?"

"There are actually a few things that you need to know." Rita said. "First, Lincoln is very shy. He has a slight issue of not looking people in the eyes and playing with his zipper on his jacket. The thing that I have learned is to get to his level and talk gently to him. He seems to respond best to that."

"I see." Huggins says. "I'll keep that in mind."

"He also has a major issue with large crowds." Rita continued. "He sometimes hyperventilates and has slight panic attacks. We are currently working on getting him over that."

"I will admit that concerns me." Huggins said. "But I'm sure we can work with it. If you want I can have Lincoln work with our school therapist."

"I don't think that will work." Rita said. "Lincoln has a problem with new people. He's extremely shy around them and his caretaker told us that he wouldn't talk to any therapists. But I wouldn't oppose to it."

"Ok I will work it into his schedule." Huggins tells her. "Now is there anything else you need to tell me about your son?"

"Not that I can think of." Rita answers. She then proceeds to go over some information about Lisa and leaves the room, leaving Huggins alone with the folder of Lincoln.

"Lincoln Loud." Huggins said. "You certainly will be a challenge. But you certainly won't be the first problem child that I've had to deal with. Now I think I have a teacher in mind that can help you get through this tough time."

* * *

Agnes Johnson stood in her classroom preparing for the new school year. Agnes loved teaching more than anything. She loved seeing the smiles on the students every time she entered the classroom. She loved the thought of teaching the future generation and filling their minds with knowledge and seeing their reactions to Frank the class tarantula. Over the years she had seen her students go from the fifth grade to the sixth grade in the middle school and she made it her mission to make sure that they were ready for it. As she worked on preparing for the new year, she didn't hear someone approaching the room. She heard a knocking on the door and she turned to see Principal Huggins standing in the doorway.

"Wilbur. I wasn't expecting you." Agnes says. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Agnes. I came to inform you that you will be taking in a new student this year." Huggins tells her. "The son of Rita and Lynn Loud Sr."

"Wait. I have taught three of the ten Loud girls and I know for a fact that they didn't have a brother." Agnes told him.

"Well recently the Louds adopted a son." Huggins said. He then proceeds to tell Agnes what Rita told him without leaving out a single detail. "And that's everything."

"I see." Agnes said after he finished. "He will be quite the challenge."

"Indeed he will." Huggins agreed. "However if anyone can handle the situation you can. You have dealt with students who have come from troubled homes and I know that you will be able to help this child. Can I count on you?"

"Of course Wilbur." Agnes answered almost immediately.

"Good." Huggins said before handing her the folder Rita gave him. "This contains all the information on Lincoln that should help you when he joins your class. I'll leave you to it." He then walks out, leaving Agnes alone. Agnes sets the folder down on the desk and opens it up and reads the information given and as she read through the papers, a few tears threatened to fall.

"A dislocated shoulder, several broken bones and possibly more." Agnes said. "I can see why he has so many problems. But either way, as a teacher I will make sure that I will get you through this."

* * *

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this. Now I have a few announcements to make. First, this story will not be updated as frequently as Meeting a Loud and I have reasons with the main reason being that I have other fanfics that I want to do. So I have I plan on working on these as well. So I will update this whenever I can which will probably not be as often sadly. But trust me I will work on this when I can. Now I will return soon with other fanfics so until then, farewell.**


	2. First Day

**I'm back folks. Now I looked through my reviews and I saw a lot of my old reviewers. To them I say welcome back. And to those who are first time readers of mine, I say welcome. Now this chapter will be Lincoln going to school. That's it. Well let's get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lincoln sat in his room with his backpack on his lap and Charles lying next to him. Today was his first day at his new school and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. Just a few weeks ago he was adopted by the Louds and just when he was starting to get used to his new family, he had to face a new challenge. Lincoln let out a sigh and laid back on his bed which drew the attention of his canine friend who let out a concerned whine.

"I'm ok buddy." Lincoln assured him. "Just nervous about today is all." Charles whined again and nuzzled up to him. "Thanks buddy but I'm fine. I'm sure today will go fine." Charles barks in agreement and Lincoln scratches him behind the ears. "Shame that you can't come with me, but I'll manage."

"Lincoln! Hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Rita called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Lincoln called back. He quickly grabs his bag and starts walking towards his door. "See ya buddy! Be good!" Lincoln told Charles before walking out into the hall. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw his sisters all standing by the door with his mother.

"Morning Lincoln." Rita said as she handed him a breakfast burrito. "Sorry that you're going to have to eat on the road. Your father had to rush to work but he had just enough time to make his famous breakfast burritos."

"That's fine mom." Lincoln said as he took a bite of his burrito. He then turns to his sisters. "Morning girls."

"Morning Lincoln." Lori said while not taking her eyes off her phone. "Ready for your first day of school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lincoln answered. "If I can be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"Aw don't be nervous little bro." Luna said with a smile. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah and it isn't like you'll be alone." Lynn reminds him. "You'll have Clyde and Ronnie Anne."

"Yeah and Lucy, Lola, Lisa and I will be there too." Lana adds.

"Yeah don't worry about it Linky." Lola said.

"Yeah you're right." Lincoln said. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"That's the _school spirit_ Linc." Luan punned before laughing. "Get it?" Her siblings just groaned.

"Alright kids let's get going before your late." Rita said as she ushered her kids out the door.

* * *

Vanzilla pulled in front of the Elementary and Lincoln felt nervous just looking at the building.

"Alright here's our first stop." Rita announced. "Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa this is your stop." The four girls exited the van while Lincoln stayed behind. "Lincoln, this is your stop."

"Oh right." Lincoln says nervously before getting out of the van.

"Bye Linky!" Leni called. "Have fun!"

"Let me know if anybody picks on you!" Lynn shouts. "I'll take care of them for you!"

"Later bro!" Luna yelled.

"See ya later Linc!" Luan called.

"If you need anything just call!" Lori adds before Vanzilla drove away.

"Bye." Lincoln said quietly.

"You ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Everything's good Luce." Lincoln answered.

"Elder brother if there is something on your mind please tell us." Lisa told him.

"Don't worry girls." Lincoln assured them. "I'm just nervous."

"Aw don't worry about Lincoln." Lana says. "It's the first day of school."

"Yeah. Don't worry Lincoln." Lola agreed.

"Yeah I know." Lincoln says. "C'mon we should get going." He turns to head into the school when he feels somebody grab his right hand. He looks down and sees Lana. He then feels someone grab his left hand and he turns to see Lola. Feeling a little more confident he made his way to the entrance. As soon as they made it into the school, Lincoln's nerves suddenly returned when he saw all the people.

"Just relax Lincoln." Lucy told him.

"Ok." Lincoln said before taking deep breaths.

"Hello children." A voice called to them. The siblings turn and see an older man in a blue suit approaching them.

"Hello Principal Huggins." The twins greeted in unison.

"Hey." Lucy sighed.

"Welcome back Lucy, Lana and Lola. Did you enjoy your break?" Huggins asked.

"Yeah because we got a brother during the summer and a dog!" Lana told him excitedly.

"I see and I take it this young man is your new brother?" Huggins asked amused. He turns to the young white haired boy who looked a little nervous. "You're Lincoln am I correct?"

"Yeah." Lincoln answered quietly while looking at the ground.

 _Rita wasn't lying when she said he was shy._ Huggins thought. "Well I'm Principal Huggins. It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln." He tells him with a smile. He then turns to Lisa. "And you must be Lisa."

"Indeed. Now please note that I believe that this is a waste of my time." Lisa informed. "I'll have you know that I have a PhD and the only reason that I'm here is because the law states that I must go to school until I'm a certain age."

"I am well aware of that Lisa." Huggins tells her. "Anyways, your teacher Ms. Shrinivas is over there."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way." Lisa says. "I hope you have a good day Lincoln." She then walks off towards her teacher.

"We should get going too." Lana says. She and Lola quickly give Lincoln a hug before walking off.

"I have to go too." Lucy tells him. "See you later Lincoln." She then heads in a different direction, leaving Lincoln alone with the principal.

"You have some fine sisters Lincoln." Huggins tells him.

"I know." Lincoln agrees.

"Now then. It's time I show you to your homeroom." Huggins said.

* * *

"Well here we are." Huggins tells Lincoln. Lincoln looks up and sees a decent sized classroom filled students. His attention then turned to a woman with red hair wearing a long black skirt and a green turtleneck.

 _That must be the teacher._ Lincoln thought. _I hope she's not mean._

"Agnes! Can you come here please?" Huggins called. The woman turned her head and made her way over.

"Principal Huggins. What can I do for you?" Agnes asked.

"Agnes, this is Lincoln Loud." Huggins tells her. "He is the young man that the Loud family adopted. Lincoln this is Mrs. Johnson. She will be your teacher."

"Nice to meet you Lincoln." Agnes said with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Lincoln said quietly.

"I'll leave him in your care." Huggins says. "And Lincoln, if you need anything just ask."

"Ok. Thank you." Lincoln said quietly. With that Huggins walked out of the classroom.

"Alright Lincoln, why don't you go find yourself a locker and put your stuff away." Agnes tells him. Lincoln nods and heads out to the hallway. "Wilbur wasn't lying when he said Lincoln was shy. But he certainly won't be the first student that I've had that was like that. But I do know one thing; Lincoln will no doubt be my toughest challenge yet. But I'm up for it."

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 2. Now I know that this wasn't that long but I sadly can't do long chapters. The most I can do is two thousand words. But that's it. Now next chapter will bring Clyde and Ronnie Anne into the mix. And I might bring in a certain three individuals and I think you know who I mean. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Hopefully. Now I don't know when I'll update again so please be patient. So until next time. Farewell.**


	3. New Friends and a Bully

**Hey guys. Well, here is chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. I didn't want to rush things. So here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lincoln walked through the hallway slowly trying to find a locker. While there wasn't a particular locker he wanted, he preferred to have one close to the classroom. And so far he hadn't found one.

"Well there goes that plan." Lincoln groaned. "Now what?"

"Hey Lincoln!" a voice called. Lincoln turned and saw Clyde waving at him by some lockers. "Over here!" Lincoln walks over to where he is greeted with warm smile from the African American boy. "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"Fine." Lincoln answered quietly. "Just getting used to things."

"Just give it time." Clyde told him. "Anyways, this is my locker. If you want you can have the one right next to it."

"Thanks." Lincoln says before opening it up and placing his stuff in it.

"So who's your teacher?" Clyde asked.

"Mrs. Johnson." Lincoln answered.

"Cool. Same here." Clyde tells him. "We should probably get to class now." The two head to Mrs. Johnson's class and take their seats. As more and more kids came in, Lincoln started to get nervous. However, he saw one person walk in that caught his eye. An eleven year Hispanic girl with black hair wearing a purple hoodie.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln gasped. Ronnie Anne turned her head when she heard her name and smiled when she saw who had said her name. She then walks over to them and takes a seat next to Lincoln.

"Hey guys." Ronnie Anne greets. "Looks like we have the same class homeroom together."

"Looks like it." Clyde says. Ronnie Anne then turns to Lincoln.

"So how are things with the Louds?" she asks.

"Things have been good." Lincoln answers. "The girls are crazy, but in a good way."

"That's good to here." Ronnie says. She's about to say more when Mrs. Johnson comes into the room.

"Hello class." Agnes greets. "Welcome to the fifth grade. I'm Mrs. Johnson and I will be your teacher. Now we actually have a new student to come to Royal Woods Elementary. Please give a warm welcome to Lincoln Loud." Everyone turned to where the white-haired eleven year old was sitting and Lincoln began to get uncomfortable. "Lincoln why don't you come up and tell us about yourself." Lincoln hesitated before getting up from his seat. He looked at both Ronnie Ann and Clyde who gave him encouraging smiles. Feeling a little more confident, Lincoln started to walk up to the front of the room. As he walked past the desks, he could hear the other students talking.

"Look at him. He's terrified."

"This kid must have been abused or something."

"This kid is a wimp."

"Why does he have white hair? Is he an albino?"

The questions and comments slowly started to bug Lincoln though he tried to hide it. He knew that he would probably have to face this eventually. He just hoped that he would have more time to get ready. When he finally got to the front of the class he saw that everyone's eyes were on him. As he looked at them, he could feel his nerves returning. He looked at Mrs. Johnson who silently encouraged him with a kind smile.

"Um, my name is Lincoln and I'm originally from Detroit but I moved here last month." Lincoln told them. "My birth family died in a car crash when I was eight and I was put in foster care. I was recently adopted by a family with ten girls." Lincoln looks at the other students waiting to see a reaction. He then hears a voice rise up from the back.

"So I take it that the family that adopted you has eleven girls now?" Lincoln looks and sees a skinny kid with buck teeth, black hair that was spiked and was wearing a black sweatshirt. "Or did they adopt an old man?" The class laughed causing Lincoln to feel embarrassed. Agnes watched the scene with a frown. This wasn't helping at all.

"Alright that's enough." Agnes said sternly. "That is not how we greet a new student." She turns to Lincoln. "You can go back to your seat Lincoln." Lincoln nodded and walked back to his seat only to be tripped. Lincoln looked up and saw that it was the same kid who was teasing him.

"Have a nice trip, gramps?" the boy asked. The boy starts laughing only for a voice to stop him.

"Lay off him Drew." Lincoln looked to the other side of the kid to see a boy with red hair wearing a green t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. "That's enough."

"Whatever you say Chandler." Drew said. He then turns to Lincoln. "You got lucky pal." Lincoln gulped and quickly got to his seat.

"You ok?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln nods. "Yeah I think so." He answered. "Who was that?"

"That's Drew. The biggest jerk in school." Clyde explains. "As for the guy who told him off, that's Chandler, one of the coolest kids in school. He's ok. I've talked to him a few times and he seems ok."

"Chandler has learned some humility over the years." Ronnie Anne continued. "He hates bullies."

"Alright class, settle down." Agnes ordered. "Now Drew, I will not tolerate bullying in my class. Now normally I would send you to the principal's office but since it's the first day I'm letting you off with a warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Drew groaned before sending Lincoln a death glare.

"This isn't how I wanted to start my day." Lincoln muttered.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Lincoln's nerves slowly settled down. As he entered the cafeteria, he tried to look for a table to sit at. He then sees Clyde and Ronnie Anne and starts to walk over to them. When he got over there he saw three boys sitting with them. One of the boys had orange hair that was styled into a bowl cut and was wearing a dark and light greened striped shirt. Another boy was shorter than Lincoln had red, uncombed hair with glasses, buck teeth, and freckles. He also wore a white and blue striped polo shirt and blue jeans. The final boy had red curly hair and buck teeth. He was wearing a light green t-shirt with blue baggy pants. After Lincoln took a seat, Clyde greeted him.

"Hey Lincoln." He said. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends." He points to the boy with the bowl cut. "That's Liam." He then points to the short one. "That's Zack." He finally points to the curly haired boy. "And that is Rusty Spokes. Guys, this is the boy I was telling you about."

"Howdy." Liam greeted.

"Sup." Says Zack.

"How's it going?" Rusty said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys." Lincoln said quietly.

"Nice to meet you too." Rusty said. "So you're the kid that the Loud family adopted huh?"

"How do you know about the Louds?" Lincoln asked.

"Let's just say your family has what I call a reputation." Liam answered. "I reckon the whole town knows about them."

"Yeah, I mean the Loud girls have been banned from every pool from here to Hazeltuckey." Zack explained. "But they make up for it with their talents."

"Yeah I mean Luna has her music which is so good, I hear that she might have a shot at getting a spot in the Royal Rumble." Rusty told him.

"Yeah and Lynn is so good at sports, he might make pros right after high school." Zack added.

"She might, but don't forget about her superstitions. They have cost her a few games." Liam reminded them. As Lincoln listened to them talk, he couldn't help but smile. He was starting to like these guys. Though he did have to admit that they seemed a little weird, he still felt like he could be friends with them. However, as he watched he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He looked around and saw Drew on the other side of the cafeteria glaring at him. Lincoln let out a small gulp. While he had got some friends, he had also got something bad. He had gotten a bully.

* * *

 **So, Clyde and Ronnie Ann have returned and Liam, Zack, Rusty and Chandler have made their debuts. Now you may have noticed that Chandler is not the bully in this fic. The reason being is that I decided to go a different direction with him. Instead a random OC that I thought up will be out antagonist. So please leave a review and see you next time.**


	4. Gym Class and a New Friend

**Hey guys. I know that it's been awhile. Sorry for the long wait. I'll explain everything at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 4

After lunch let out, Lincoln looked at his schedule to see where he had to go. "Um, let's see. According to this I have gym class now. But where is the gym?" Lincoln asked himself. He looked around for someone to ask and he see a hefty man with fair skin wearing a yellow polo shirt with red sweatpants and on his head was a red baseball hat. Cautiously Lincoln approached him. "Um, excuse me?" The man looked up from his clipboard and looked down at the young eleven year old.

"Can I help you with something kid?" the man asked with an annoyed tone. "I'm busy."

"Um, I'm kinda lost. Can you tell me where the gym is?" Lincoln asked him.

"What are you new or something?" the man asked.

"Actually yeah. I am." Lincoln answered. "I just moved to Royal Woods over the summer."

"Oh. Well, welcome to Royal Woods." The man said. "As for the gym, how about I take you. Names Coach Pacowski and I am the Phys. Ed teacher here as well as the sports coach for the schools."

"Oh. So I assume you're familiar with Lynn Loud Jr.?" Lincoln asked.

"Familiar with? She's my star player." Pacowski says. "Basketball, soccer, hockey, track and field, baseball and most recently football. Yes sir, Lynn Loud is quite the athlete. How do you know her?"

"She's my sister." Lincoln answered. Pacowski stopped walking and flashed him a confused look.

"Your sister? I don't recall Loud having a brother." Pacowski said. "Last I heard she only had sisters. Nine to be exact."

"Well I kinda joined the family over the summer." Lincoln said. "I'm Lincoln."

"Lincoln huh? Now that I thing about, I do remember hearing from Huggins that the Loud family adopted a boy." Pacowski said. "Well it's nice to meet you Lincoln. Sorry about my tone earlier, first day of school is always stressful. Oh, here's the gym." Lincoln stopped walking and saw two big doors with the word 'gym' above them.

"Thanks." Lincoln said before walking towards the locker room.

"Lincoln Loud?" Pacowski said. "This will defenantly be an interesting year."

* * *

When Lincoln walked out of the locker room, he was wearing a red t-shirt with red shorts. He then walked to join the rest of the students in the line. He looked down the line to see if there was anyone he knew. He didn't see any of his friends but his heart dropped when he did see someone he did recognize. Drew. He was the last person Lincoln wanted to see. As he continued to look down the line, he also saw Chandler at the end with his hands in his pockets. Lincoln was on the fence when it came to Chandler. Sure he helped him earlier but that didn't mean that they were friends. As for Drew, Lincoln was defenantly sure that Drew was a problem. Drew had made it clear that he had no problem with picking on Lincoln no matter where they were. And Lincoln was positive that he wasn't done.

"Why did Drew have to be in the same gym class as me?" Lincoln groaned. He then heard a whistle and he saw Coach Pacowski had come out of his office.

"Alright class listen up." Pacowski said. "Now today we gotta do the fitness test." This received groans from the class. "Well tough toenails! I don't like this anymore than you but the sooner we do this the sooner we can do something else. Now we're going to do the sit-ups portion today. Now I'm put you each in groups of two." He looks at his clipboard. "Drew I'm putting you with Chandler."

"Whatever." Chandler said.

"Don't sound so happy Chandler." Drew said. "Don't feel like working with your old buddy?"

"No, I don't feel like working with a jerk." Chandler responded. Pacowski continued to go down his list until he came to Lincoln.

"Alright Loud, I'm pairing you up with Girl Jordan." Pacowski said. Lincoln flashed him a confused look.

"Girl Jordan?" Lincoln said confused. "Who's Girl Jordan?"

"I'm Girl Jordan." Lincoln tuned to see a girl with long blonde hair that was tied into a braided ponytail with a blue bow in it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Lincoln said. "So your name is Girl Jordan?"

"Yep." Girl Jordan answered.

"Your first name is Girl?"

"No. My first name is Jordan." Girl Jordan explained. "But there was another Jordan in our third grade class who was a boy and it got confusing when the teachers called on one of us so people started calling me Girl Jordan. Even after Jordan left last year people still called me Girl Jordan."

"Wow. That's interesting." Lincoln said.

"Yep. But let's get down to business." Girl Jordan said. The two did their sets of sit-ups with Lincoln doing thirty and Girl Jordan did thirty-one. After they finished, Lincoln had to catch his breath. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lincoln said. "I just hurt my ribs a few years ago and despite recovering I still get short of breath."

"Wow. That sucks." Girl Jordan said.

"Alright listen up. That's all we're doing for the fitness test today." Pacowski announced. "Now for the rest of class, we're going to play dodge ball." Once again, Pacowski received groans. "Chandler and Drew, I'm making you two captains." Both boys stepped up and stood by their coach. "Chandler, you pick first."

"Girl Jordan." Chandler said. Girl Jordan walked up to stand by Chandler.

"Cookie." Drew said.

"Flat Tire."

"Isaiah."

"Mike."

"Paige."

"Rachel."

"Steve." At the end, there were two people left. Lincoln was one of them and beside him was another kid. Lincoln looked at Chandler and saw that he was debating on who to pick. His kept going back and forth between Lincoln and the other kid until his eyes rested on Lincoln.

"Loud." Chandler said. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't picked by Drew and went to go join Chandler.

"Well Chandler, looks like you're going to lose." Drew mocked. "You picked the scared new kid to be on your team."

"Lay off him Drew." Chandler said.

"Whatever." Drew scoffed. As they walked to their side of the gym, Chandler turned to Lincoln.

"Larry was it?" Chandler asked.

"Um, it's Lincoln." Lincoln corrected him.

"Sorry about that." Chandler said. "I'm really bad with names. Anyways, stay in the back and avoid making eye contact with Drew. For some reason he has it out for you and no doubt will aiming for you. So stay in the back and hope he misses."

"Thanks." Lincoln said. "Man I hope this goes well."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 4. Yeah I know the chapter was lackluster to say the least and I know that a lot of you will probably point out. So you probably noticed that I haven't updated in a while and I have a very good reason. On August 1 my family suffered a major tragedy and it really messed us up emotionally and mentally and I really didn't have the heart to really jump back in right away until I was ready. Now next month I will go back to updating my other fics and I will continue this one. But I just want to thank you all for your patience and understanding. So until we meet again. Farewell.**


	5. Notice

**Hey guys. Now I know you guys are wondering where the next chapter is. Now I did try to update not too long ago but I just wasn't feeling it. I felt no motivation whatsoever and I couldn't do the chapter. So I've made a decision. Teaching a Loud will now be discontinued. I just don't have any motivation to continue it. So Meeting a Loud will not have a sequel. And in all honesty, I don't really think it needs a sequel. Now maybe I'll come back to it in the future but don't get your hopes. But I do want to thank everyone who stuck with this story and I'm sorry if I let anyone down. So sorry about the bad news but that's just the way it is. So I'll see you around.**


End file.
